Promise For The Princess
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: CHRISTMAS SERIES/Pohon natal di hari bersalju ini menjadi saksi 'dongeng' antara sang puteri dan pengawal pribadinya/"Urushai. Cepat pasang bintangnya, Ino."/ada janji baru dari seseorang yang akan menggantikan posisi sang pengawal/"Wajahmu memerah ya?"/ShikaIno/CANON/warn inside!/RnR?


**CHRISTMAS SERIES: Christmas Tree**

**Naruto © M. K.**

_**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang dihasilkan dari fic ini. Everything is just for fun!**_

**Story © Aika Namikaze**

**WARNING(S): Rush, typo(s), CANON, maybe OOC, chap 700 never existed here, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>PROMISE FOR THE PRINCESS<br>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaima_! Loh, kosong?" Ino melepas sepatu _boot_nya lalu berlari ke dalam, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang bersusah payah menaruh tas hasil belanjanya di atas lantai.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya lelah sambil terduduk melepas sepatu dan mantel tebalnya. Kepala nanasnya menoleh malas ke arah kantong-kantong plastik hasil belanja Ino beberapa jam lalu. Sama seperti perempuan pada umumnya, sahabat pirangnya itu tak pernah kira-kira soal belanja.

"Tolong bawa kantong-kantong itu ke dekat perapian ya, Shika! Terima kasih!" teriak Ino dari dalam.

Kali ini Shikamaru mengerang. Namun tak urung juga akhirnya ia segera menyabet semua kantong plastik itu lalu membawanya ke ruang tengah—dimana terdapat satu-satunya perapian di kediaman Inoichi itu, seperti yang Ino minta. Ia tak mau menambah rasa lelah tubuhnya dengan omelan Ino kalau sampai tak melakukan hal yang disuruh perempuan itu.

Pemuda Nara itu langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas karpet tebal di depan perapian yang menyala dengan punggung yang bersandar pada sofa. Shikamaru memejamkan mata sembari menggosok kedua tangannya bersamaan, mengurangi sisa-sisa rasa dingin karena berada di luar cukup lama.

"Ini." Shikamaru membuka matanya dan menoleh. Tangannya meraih mug putih berisi coklat panas yang disodorkan Ino. Perempuan itu berangsur ikut duduk di sebelahnya. "Ibuku sedang pergi. Mungkin belanja untuk masakan natal malam ini."

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk sembari menyesap coklat panasnya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Rasa hangat yang nyaman seketika menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Tak mendengar suara apapun dari orang di sebelahnya selama beberapa menit membuat Shikamaru akhirnya melirik. Gadis itu masih asyik menikmati cokelat panasnya.

"Sudah selesai 'kan?"

Ino menoleh dengan mulut yang masih menempel di bibir mug. Sebelah alisnya terangkat tanda tidak mengerti pertanyaan pemuda di sebelahnya itu.

"_Mendokusei_. Tugasku, Ino. Menemanimu belanja untuk keperluan natal saja sudah cukup kan?"

Seharusnya hari ini Shikamaru bisa tidur seharian di rumah. Atau minimal bersantai di depan perapian. Rencana yang sudah disusunnya karena sedang bebas tugas itu mendadak buyar saat tiba-tiba Ino datang ke rumahnya dan memaksanya untuk menemani belanja keperluan natal.

"Ah." Ino menaruh mugnya di atas meja samping sofa. Mata _aquamarine_nya menatap pohon natal yang letaknya tak jauh dari perapian. "Sebenarnya, masih ada satu lagi."

Shikamaru mengikuti pandangan Ino. Pohon setinggi kurag lebih dua meter itu masih polos tanpa satupun pernak-pernik yang menghiasinya.

"Bisa 'kan, Shikamaru?" Ino mengerjapkan matanya ke arah Shikamaru dengan pandangan memohon.

Shikamaru kembali mendesah pelan saat perempuan itu kini menarik lengan bajunya dengan ekspresi imut—yang sejujurnya selalu gagal Shikamaru hindari.

"Kau tidak akan membiarkanku pulang sebelum aku bilang 'iya' kan?"

"Nah! Karena itulah mereka selalu memanggilmu _shinobi_ jenius!" Ino menepukkan kedua tangannya bersamaan dengan raut berbinar. "Jadi?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Shikamaru bangkit berdiri dan mendekati pohon natal sambil menyeret kantong plastik berisi macam-macam aksesoris natal yang baru dibeli Ino tadi. Lebih baik ia selesaikan ini secepat mungkin agar bisa segera pulang dan tidur.

Ino tertawa cekikikan sambil menyusul Shikamaru.

.

.

"Aku jadi ingat setiap tahun selalu menghias pohon natal bersama ayahku."

Gerakan Shikamaru yang sedang memasang lampu-lampu kecil di pohon sejenak berhenti. Matanya melirik ke belakang. Ino sedang duduk di lantai sambil membuka plastik pembungkus lonceng-lonceng berukuran kecil dengan pita di atasnya.

"Biasanya ibu akan memasak masakan sementara aku dan ayah yang menghias pohonnya." Ino menggoyangkan lonceng di tangannya. Shikamaru melanjutkan pekerjaannya sementara Ino beranjak dan berdiri di sebelahnya sambil memasang lonceng di beberapa bagian pohon.

"Lalu?" Ino menoleh. Shikamaru kini mengambil beberapa boneka kecil dengan berbagai macam bentuk lalu menggantungkannya. "Ayahmu pasti yang mengerjakan pohon natalnya sementara kau duduk dan menikmati cokelat panas."

Ino tertawa. "Kau benar. Tapi itu saat masih kecil karena aku selalu bermain dengan pernak-pernik pohon natal. Karena itu ayahku selalu mendudukkanku di atas sofa lalu memberiku coklat panas agar diam dan melihat ia bekerja."

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. Mau tak mau ia juga jadi teringat kebiasaannya dengan sang ayah menghias pohon natal setiap tahun dulu. Meski terbilang merepotkan baginya—dan juga Shikaku, hal itu selalu menyenangkan untuk dilakukan.

"Ah!"

Suara Ino membuyarkan lamunan Shikamaru. Manik hitamnya menatap Ino lagi, di tangan Ino tergenggam sebuah hiasan bintang berwarna kuning keemasan.

"Kalau ayahku sudah selesai menghias pohon natal, ia biasanya akan menggendongku untuk menaruh bintang ini di puncaknya." Kenang Ino sambil tersenyum.

Shikamaru menatap pohon natal dari atas sampai bawah. Pohon itu sudah selesai dihias. Lonceng-lonceng kecil, bola kaca berbagai macam warna, lampu hias yang melingkari pohon, dan boneka kecil dengan bentuk santa, rusa, serta kue jahe semua sudah terpasang cantik.

"Jadi?" Shikamaru menatap Ino. "Pohon natal sudah selesai dihias. Kau ingin aku melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan ayahmu itu?'

Wajah Ino sontak memerah. "Ap—tentu saja tidak, Shika!" ia memukul bahu Shikamaru. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak percaya.

Ino berjinjit lalu mengulurkan tangannya sepanjang mungkin, mencoba menggapai puncak pohon. Namun setinggi apapun ia berjinjit dan mengulurkan tangannya, ia tidak bisa mencapai puncaknya untuk memasang hiasan bintang itu.

"Susah sekali sih!" keluh Ino sambil melompat-lompat kecil. "Kenapa pohon ini ti—kyaaa!"

Ino terpekik kecil saat merasakan tubuhnya melayang. Ia sontak menoleh ke belakang.

"Shika, apa yang kau lakukan!" Ino memukul tangan Shikamaru di pinggangnya. Wajahnya sukses memerah sekarang. Shikamaru mengangkatnya dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya.

"_Urushai_. Cepat pasang bintangnya, Ino."

Kali ini dengan mudah Ino dapat memasang hiasan bintang itu di pucuk pohon. Setelah itu Shikamaru menurunkan Ino.

"Nah beres kan." Shikamaru menepukkan kedua tangnnya. Pohon natal itu telah terlihat sempurna sekarang.

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Umm, _thanks_, Shika."

Shikamaru hanya bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban.

Ino menatap punggung Shikamaru yang kini tengah sibuk membereskan sisa-sisa sampah plastik di lantai dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Pemuda satu ini. Sadar tidak sih kalo perbuatannya barusan membuatnya malu setengah mati?

"Hujan salju lagi."

Ino tersadar dari lamunannya. Di luar sana salju turun cukup lebat. la lalu menatap Shikamaru. "Jangan pulang dulu. Tunggulah sampai saljunya reda."

Ino mendengar desahan Shikamaru. "Apa boleh buat."

Shikamaru berangsur duduk di sofa sambil meluruskan kakinya. Kepalanya bersandar pada bantalan sofa. Kedua matanya terpejam.

"Tidur saja."

Shikamaru membuka matanya. Ino telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Dasar pemalas." Ucap Ino sebelum menyeruput coklat panasnya.

Shikamaru mendengus. "Aku sudah membantumu. Tidak ada kata 'terima kasih'?"

Ino tertawa nyengir. "Iya iya, tuan Shikamaru pemalas yang baik hati karena mau kurepotkan satu hari ini. Terima kasih, ya?"

"Hm." Shikamaru menutup matanya lagi, mencoba untuk tidur.

Entah sudah berapa menit kedua mata itu terpejam tapi Shikamaru masih belum berhasil membawa dirinya ke alam mimpi.

Niatnya untuk tidur mendadak terusik karena suara isakan tertahan dari sebelahnya. Shikamaru membuka matanya lalu menoleh.

"Aku membangunkanmu ya? Maaf, Shika." Ucap Ino sambil mengusap air matanya. Bola mata aquamarine itu menjadi sedikit kabur karena air mata.

Shikamaru mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegak dan menhadapkan badannya ke arah Ino. "Ada apa, Ino?"

Ino hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menunduk. Desahan dari Shikamaru membuat ia menoleh ke arah pemuda Nara itu. Seketika Ino tersenyum nyengir. Shikamaru menuntut jawaban jujur darinya.

"Aku hanya merindukan ayahku, Shika. Itu saja." Ino menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan. "Barusan, aku mendadak ingat kata-kata ayahku."

Shikamaru masih diam mendengarkan.

"Saat kecil aku sering bermain bersama ayahku. Aku sebagai puteri raja dan ayahku sebagai pengawal pribadinya. Saat itu aku protes kenapa ayah bukan sebagai raja. Ayah bilang, akan lebih mudah melindungi sang puteri sebagai pengawal dibanding saat menjadi seorang raja." Ino tertawa mengingat kekonyolan mereka saat itu. "Ayah selalu bilang bahwa sampai kapanpun, ia akan melindungi sang puteri dari segala macam bahaya, menjaganya dari berbagai ancaman, sekaligus menuntunnya untuk tetap di jalan yang lurus."

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata _aquamarine_ Ino lagi.

"Lalu, tugas finalnya adalah… menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuk sang puteri. Untuk menggantikan posisinya suatu saat nanti di saat tugasnya menjaga sang puteri telah selesai."

Shikamaru meraih Ino ke dalam pelukannya. Tangannya memeluk gadis itu erat.

"Ayah pergi sebelum tugas terakhirnya selesai." Shikamaru mengelus kepala Ino, menenangkan gadis itu yang terisak semakin keras. "Aku rindu ayahku, Shika. Sangat." Tangannya mencengkram kaus Shikamaru erat sementara air matanya terus menetes.

Shikamaru paham. Apa yang dirasakan Ino saat ini juga selalu dirasakannya. Ada saat-saat dimana ia akan mengingat sang ayah lalu air matanya kembali jatuh. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dirubah.

Shikaku dan Inoichi sama-sama gugur di medan perang. Mereka yang telah pergi tidak bisa kembali.

"Mereka pergi sebagai pahlawan, Ino," Bisik Shikamaru. "Kontribusi mereka saat perang dunia ninja sangat besar. Mereka bukan mati sia-sia."

Ino mengangguk. Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang di telinganya saat terkadang ia menyesali kenapa harus ayahnya yang pergi. Lalu sesaat Ino kembali tersadar, ayahnya adalah salah satu pahlawan yang gugur untuk melindungi desa dan seluruh orang di dalamnya. Mereka tidak mati sia-sia.

"Ino, dengar."

Shikamaru tahu momennya mungkin tak tepat.

"Aku mungkin tidak sebaik ayahmu sebagai 'pengawal pribadi sang puteri', tapi..."

Ino bersumpah suara detak jantung Shikamaru yang berdebar cukup keras untuk sampai ke telinganya.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk menggantikan posisinya itu. Menjaga, mengawasi, dan… mencintai sang puteri, sebaik yang aku bisa. "

Ino terpaku. Shikamaru bilang apa?

Kepalanya hampir mendongak untuk menatap Shikamaru tapi tangan pemuda menahan kepalanya untuk tetap diam di tempat.

"Shika, tadi kau bilang ap—"

"Diamlah."

Gadis itu sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tertawa geli. Rasanya ia tahu kenapa pemuda itu menahan sisi kepalanya.

"_Ne_, Shika?"

"Hm?"

"Wajahmu sedang memerah ya?"

"_Urushai_."

Ino semakin tertawa. Tangannya mengusap sisa-sisa air matanya.

"Kalau kau mau menjadi pengawal pribadi sang puteri, kau harus minta ijin pada ratu dulu, Shika."

Shikamaru tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu."

Ino mempererat pelukannya pada Shikamaru sambil tersenyum saat Shikamaru mencium puncak kepalanya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ibu Ino sejak tadi telah berdiri di balik pintu dan mendegar seluruh percakapan mereka. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya tertawa sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat ia akan menyapa keduanya, niatnya mendadak terhenti saat mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru pada Ino.

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah pigura foto keluarga Yamanaka yang terpajang di tembok. Pandangan matanya melembut saat menatap sang kepala keluarga Yamanaka yang tersenyum sambil menggendong Ino kecil.

"_Ne_, _anata_, sang puteri telah menemukan seseorang untuk menggantikan posisimu. Dia putera shikaku, kau tidak mungkin tidak setuju kan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

* * *

><p><strong>SHIKAINO FOREVER! YEYY~! Akhirnya kesampaian mau nulis fic pake pairing kesayangan satu ini lagi ehehehe :"D<strong>

**Tbh, aku gak pedulis sama _ending_nya yang Shikamaru berakhir sama _you-know-who_, karena sampai kapanpun di mataku, Shikamaru itu ya cuma buat Ino! 3**

**Lewat fic ini juga, sekalian sampein salam buat CSIF ah~! (MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH!)**

**P.S: Selain fic ini, ada 2 fic Christmas Series lain dengan pairing yang berbeda, kalau sempat mampir ya!**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca! Tinggalkan jejakmu ya!**

**Sign, **

**Aika**


End file.
